Pertes de repères
by homnorak
Summary: Depuis que Kurosaki a rencontré Yoshigawa, il luttte pour ne pas faiblir.


**Kurosagi : Perte de repères**

 **Les pensées de Kurosaki**

Dès l'instant où nos yeux se sont croisés sur les rails, j'ai su...

J'ai su que ses yeux innocents et naïfs, ses yeux où se reflétait tout sa confiance dans la société et la justice allaient me perdre.

Je dois m'éloigner d'elle au plus vite parce que je ne veux pas mettre un nom sur l'émotion qui monte en moi quand, en toute innocence, elle insiste pour changer la direction de ma vie.

C'est sans compter sur mon activité.

Je suis un kurosagi, j'ai juré i ans de vaincre tous les shirosagi et les akasagi qui se présentaient à moi.

Le destin a voulu, cette fois-là, que ma victime soit l'escroc de l'oncle de cette fille. Je déteste ces gens qui croient en la justice et qui méprisent les hors-la-loi que je suis. Avec ces yeux de biches, pense-t-elle réussir à rembourser les dettes de sa famille ? Au pire, l'escroc est en prison et ensuite ? Aura-t-elle un dédommagement ? La justice n'a pas de pitié pour les victimes, n'importe laquelle.

Je dois me détourner d'elle, nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Que le destin est cruel ! Il a fallu que je loue l'appartement à côté du mien à une étudiante. Je ne connaissais pas son nom, je ne me suis donc pas méfié. Quelle ne fut donc pas ma surprise en rentrant mon chat de la voir le nourrir. C'est mon chat, elle n'a pas à y toucher !

Je regrette de l'avoir sauvée avant qu'elle soit happée par le train... Est-ce cruel de ma part ? Elle bouleverse les barrières que j'ai mises tant de mal à ériger après la destruction de ma famille.

"Personne ne peut faire de mauvaises choses aussi calmement que toi !" Que peut-elle comprendre ? Elle me parle de légalité, de famille, d'amitié... Parlons-en de l'amitié ! La seule que j'avais, je l'ai détruite, juste parce qu'elle s'est révélée être une de mes victimes, un escroc qui se joue de l'innocence de jeunes filles riches en mal de reconnaissance. Alors oui, c'est mon ami, alors oui, je l'ai envoyé en prison après avoir récupéré ce qu'il avait volé. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il continue dans la voie de l'escroquerie.

Je suis un solitaire par choix, je ne veux pas ouvrir mon coeur. La traitrise fait trop mal ensuite.

Je suis démuni devant son regard. Je ne veux pas de sa pitié à deux balles. Elle veut devenir procureur ! Grand bien lui fasse. Ces gens sont aussi fourbes que les escrocs, avides de l'appât du gain. Malgré ses belles paroles, elle deviendra comme eux car elle ne pourra pas aller contre.

Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque rencontre, les émotions soient trop fortes au point où je ne sais retenir aucune larme ? Ces larmes que j'ai retenues pendant 6 ans, pourquoi faut-il qu'une gamine me les fasse ressurgir ? Elle est la seule à avoir vu ma faiblesse. C'est décidé, je dois l'éloigner. Alors je jongle avec ses horaires pour la voir le moins possible en attendant qu'elle déménage. C'est dur. Je ne peux nier que j'aime ces rencontres. Et la titiller marche tellement bien avec elle ! Oui, je dois avouer qu'elle ensoleille ma vie. Mais à cause de ça... ma vengeance devient amère.

Je vois dans son regard qu'elle n'est toujours pas d'accord avec mon métier mais elle ne dit plus rien. Elle a découvert chacun de mes secrets. Elle connait maintenant mon lien avec Katsuragi. Si un jour elle décide de me trahir et de dévoiler cela à la police, je pourrais dire adieu à ma liberté. Ce ne sera pas non plus du goût de Katsuragi qui cherchera à m'évincer, pire à l'éliminer, elle.

"Peux-tu être heureux de cette manière ?... Je pense que tu évites le bonheur. Ce n'est pas bon pour les gens d'abandonner le bonheur... Tu n'es pas combatif. Tu fuis. Parce que c'est plus facile de détester." Non mais avec quoi elle vient là ? Bien sûr que non je ne suis et ne peux pas être heureux tant que je n'aurais pas mis sous les verrous l'escroc qui a détruit ma famille. Je fuis ? La belle affaire ! Et je fuis quoi ? Depuis 6 ans, je ne suis plus rien, qu'une coquille vide et avide de vengeance. Ah, je fuis l'amour... C'est vrai, je ne veux pas m'attarder et réfléchir à ce sentiment. Haïr, c'est plus facile. C'est devenu ma vie depuis ma deuxième naissance.

Heureux ! Un goût âcre empli ma bouche. Je suis la pire des créatures. Je lui annonce de but en blanc que son père est un escroc. Je préfère qu'elle ne se fasse pas d'illusions trop longtemps. J'ai été trahi par mon père, je sais ce qu'elle ressent. Et je suis... "Pourquoi es-tu fâché ?" Quand Katsuragi me retourne la question, je ne peux répondre honnêtement. Je veux la protéger de moi et de lui. Peut-être que je veux que quelqu'un m'aime pour moi et pas pour ce que je représente, le danger, l'illégalité, le délit.

Non, impossible.

Jamais je ne changerai pas. Mon monde est trop différent du sien. Je ne veux pas qu'elle y entre et tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé le but qui m'a amené là où je suis, je ne quitterai pas le mien.

Mes mots sont durs mais je le dis autant pour moi que pour elle. Alors pourquoi vient-elle me jeter ses sentiments à la figure ? Je viens d'éviter à son père d'être emprisonné. Est-ce comme ça qu'elle me remercie ? Je n'en veux pas. Pourquoi se joue-t-elle de moi ? "Pas d'ami, pas d'amour, ni de sympathie de pacotilles", voilà ma devise.

Depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, tout va de travers : je prends un malin plaisir à jouer au chat et à la souris avec ce flic qui me poursuit. Il m'attrapera un jour, je ne m'en fais pas ; ce plaisir que j'ai ressenti un bref instant quand la vieille dame m'invite chez elle.

"Ce qui le motive à devenir escroc, vous ne le comprenez pas ? Il vous déteste plus que tout... Malgré ça, il achète les informations chez vous, il veut toujours se venger. Ne comprenez-vous vraiment pas ses sentiments ? Ne le laissez pas souffrir encore plus. Ne le laissez plus escroquer personne. Ne lui vendez plus d'informations." Elle crie, supplie, hurle devant Katsuragi. Ses mots me font mal. Pas maintenant. Je ne peux pas abandonner. Jamais. Alors, je refuse de l'écouter. Je refuse ses sentiments. "Si tu le dis vraiment pour mon bien, arrête de m'aimer". Voilà, je remets les points sur les "i". Son amitié, j'en veux bien. Je sais maintenant que je ne suis pas seul même si je ne peux pas y répondre.

Et tandis qu'elle me le rappelle, qu'elle sera toujours à mes côtés même de loin, alors que les flics m'emmènent, je chéris au fond de mon coeur, ce court moment où, devant les feux d'artifices qui éclataient autour de nous, nous avons joué à cache-cache. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pu oublier qui j'étais, où j'étais. Mais la réalité s'est rappelée à moi. Non, je ne peux pas me laisser tenter.

Je suis sorti, libre et plus déterminé encore. Parce que maintenant je sais. Je ne serais jamais seul, m'a-t-elle dit. J'ai quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour moi. Elle est un rayon de soleil dans ma vie. Je ne le lui avouerai jamais mais sa présence m'aide à continuer mon but.

Je suis un Kurosagi et je continuerai à me nourrir des escrocs jusqu'au dernier.

 **Les pensées de Katsuragi.**

Je suis vieux et j'en ai marre de cette vie. Je suis un escroc. Enfin, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis. Maintenant, je vends les informations moyennant une contrepartie. Je tire surtout les ficelles. Et il y a ce gamin que j'ai pris en pitié i ans. C'est à cause de moi qu'il s'est retrouvé orphelin. Oh, je ne me suis pas sali moi-même les mains mais quand il est venu me voir avec cette idée de vengeance, je l'ai pris sous mon aile pour le guider, pour le surveiller et je l'ai initié au métier. Saura-t-il un jour que je suis derrière le suicide de son père ? Comment réagira-t-il ? Le chien peut-il mordre la queue de son maître ?

Je l'ai pris d'affection, moi, le vieil homme aigri. Je veux qu'il quitte ce métier. Rien de bon ne pourra en sortir et il mérite mieux.

D'ailleurs, cette Yoshikawa est intéressante. Peut-être que grâce à elle, il pourra tirer un trait sur son passé. C'est qu'il est têtu le petit. Il préfère cacher ses sentiments. Mais il ne peut pas me tromper.

Alors, elle, sera-t-elle assez forte pour eux deux ?

"Que veux-tu qu'il fasse ? Etre arrêté par la police ? ou continuer l'escroquerie ?". Je lance un défi. Les humains sont vraiment intéressants.

 **Pensées de Yoshigawa**

Mes dernières minutes de vie sont devant moi. Elles vont me percuter de plein fouet. Je suis tétanisée. Soudain, un ange tombe devant moi. Je plonge dans son regard noir et profond. Une étincelle de vie dans ses pupilles vides. Il me déplace et avant que je ne me rende compte, il disparait.

Je l'ai revu depuis. Cet ange n'en est pas un. C'est un escroc. Un escroc qui escroque des escrocs. Cela pourrait être comique comme situation mais je ne veux pas. Je suis pour la justice, je veux devenir procureur. Je refuse les gens qui s'amusent au détriment des autres.

Ce type m'énerve mais en même temps me touche. Je suis confuse. Je n'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur les émotions extrêmes qui m'assaillent.

C'est mon voisin et mon propriétaire. Je suis condamnée à le voir même s'il m'a demandé de partir.

J'ai découvert son secret. Sa famille détruite par un escroc. Quelle tristesse ! Et bien que je ne sois pas d'accord sur son procédé, je le comprends.

Le voir pleurer me retourne le coeur. Je veux le voir sourire. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Et il ne le sera pas tant qu'il aura cet esprit de vengeance.

Oh non, non. Je ne peux pas tomber amoureuse de ce type.

Ah, il m'énerve à toujours refuser de répondre à mes questions. Pourquoi doit-il se montrer gentil devant les victimes ? Que cherche-t-il à la fin ? Je veux qu'il soit froid, distant, cruel pour ne plus l'aimer.

Ça y est... Je viens de le lui avouer. Je veux lui parler, être près de lui, qu'il me comprenne, que je le comprenne. Pourquoi tous ces mots sortent de ma bouche ? Il est choqué. Il se renferme sur lui. Non, non… Quelle erreur ! Quelle idiote !

Le voir démuni ainsi... Voilà pourquoi j'aimerais qu'il arrête d'être un escroc. Je ne veux plus voir ses larmes. Continuer comme ça ne fera pas partir la tristesse. Se cacher ainsi le détruira plus qu'autre chose. Ce type a abandonné la vie, il s'est mis trop de barrière autour de lui. Comment pourrai-je les abattre ?

Oui je suis contre le fait qu'il soit un escroc. Un jour, il rencontra plus fort que lui. Ce n'est pas ça qui va le sauver et le guérir. Au contraire, cela ne fait qu'approfondir la souffrance qu'il a en lui. Aimer quelqu'un est-ce tout accepter de lui ?

Alors je hurle, je supplie, je crie mon désespoir. "Ce qui le motive à devenir escroc, vous ne le comprenez pas ? Il vous déteste plus que tout... Malgré ça, il achète les informations chez vous, il veut toujours se venger. Ne comprenez-vous vraiment pas ses sentiments ? Ne le laissez pas souffrir encore plus. Ne le laissez plus escroquer personne. Ne lui vendez plus d'informations." Il m'a entendu et pourtant… pourtant, il n'a pas été touché. J'ai mal quand je sens son parfum autour de moi quand il me redresse et qu'il dépose l'argent sur le comptoir avant de partir.

"Je pense que tu évites le bonheur. Ce n'est pas bon pour les gens d'abandonner le bonheur... Tu n'es pas combatif. Tu fuis. Parce que c'est plus facile de détester."

Arrêter de l'aimer ? Ce sera difficile mais je comprends sa requête. Seulement, je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul. Qu'il soit en prison ou mourant quelque part loin, il n'est pas seul. Je resterai à ses côtés. Je fais miennes les paroles de Otsuka-san : "Si je pouvais, je voudrais aussi l'arrêter... Pour mener ta vie avec le seul but de te venger, tu as besoin de beaucoup de pouvoir. Mais si tu entres en contact avec le coeur d'une autre personne, tu t'affaiblis. Donc tu ne peux plus continuer à te venger... L'arrêter, lorsqu'il a déjà pris la décision de mener sa vie de cette façon... c'est sans doute impossible pour moi de l'arrêter maintenant. C'est pourquoi lorsque le jour viendra où il s'en lassera, si seulement je pouvais être là pour lui, à ses côtés, c'est ce que je pense."

Nous gardons une relation de voisinage, voire amicale. Lui comme moi, nous ne pouvons pas nous empêcher de nous taquiner. Comme ce soir-là quand il est venu me titiller pour les feux d'artifices. Qu'il est beau quand il rit ! Son rire illumine la nuit. Encore ! Mais la réalité le rattrape. Cela n'a duré qu'un instant que je chérirai toute ma vie.

Ah ! Que dois-je faire ? Le livrer à la police ou l'aider à atteindre son but ? Je voudrais tellement l'aider ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui dire ? Mon indécision sera sa perte. Alors je me mets à fond dans mes études. Je veux être procureur pour éviter que d'autres kurosagi apparaissent.

Il est venu me voir. Je suis heureuse. Je sais qu'il ne le dira jamais tant que son but n'est pas atteint. Mais le voir sourire. C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'il puisse me faire.


End file.
